1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a decoration, more particularly to a decoration which has rotatable rings and which is capable of generating both audio and visual effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional decoration has a lower rotary ring 3, an intermediate rotary ring 2 which is disposed rotatably on the lower rotary ring 3 and which carries a frame unit 10a thereon, and an upper retaining ring 1 located on the intermediate rotary ring 2. The upper retaining ring 1 is provided with a plurality of gears 6 which mesh respectively with the internal gears of the intermediate rotary ring 2 and the lower rotary ring 3 and which are driven by a motor 7 so as to rotate all of the lower rotary ring 3, the intermediate rotary ring 2 and the frame unit 10a relative to the upper retaining ring 1 and a hanging rod 11a that is suspended from a ceiling so as to support the rings 1, 2 and 3 thereon. The upper retaining ring 1 further includes a colored plate 8 mounted rotatably on one of the gears 6, a music generating chip 4 disposed inside the upper retaining ring 1, and a bulb 5 positioned under the colored plate 8 within the intermediate rotary ring 2 so as to generate light which passes through the colored plate 8 and which permeates into an optical-fiber piece 9 when the bulb 5 is lighted. Accordingly, it is noted that the driving arrangement among the gears 6, the intermediate rotary ring 2 and the lower rotary ring 3 results in a relatively large operating load for the motor 7, thereby, increasing the power consumption of the latter and causing difficulties in relative rotation between the rings 1, 2 and 3. Furthermore, such a driving arrangement can easily result in wearing of the gears 6.